


Soulmating

by THE_HERO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love him, M/M, Mild Angst, Oops, Pining, Soulmate AU, bit of texting, dolts, i use 'fuck' a lot, movies - Freeform, my son - Freeform, rated for language, reon and ushijima are good friends, tendou needs love, they're both idiots, volleydorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: It's after practice that Eita notices the necklace. Eita drops his bag and stares at the pale décolleté of his team mate. It's right there! Hanging off his bloody neck!It's not common but not a an entirely rare commodity that some people have soulmates. There are many different types of connections between a pair. From drawings and words on skin, to shared dreams and nightmares. The swapping between ones possessions is just one of the more annoying ones. You lose that object for an entire month before it is returned and swapped out for another. This continues until you find your soulmate and accept them for what they are.





	Soulmating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeflyhaikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soulmates AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274435) by [tobeflyhaikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu). 



> I don't know if I changed it?? I just expanded on what I believed to happen?? I hope that's ok???!!  
> I was intrigued and inspired by tobeflyhaikyuu's take on soulmate universes. They used this concept and I hadn't seen it used anywhere else. It's a really cool idea! 
> 
> I HAD PERMISSION TO USE IT!!! OK!? OK.
> 
> This is only like half way proof read but I'm just so excited that I HAD TO POST IT! XD

Sunlight floats gently through the curtains of Eita's room as they flutter in the cool spring breeze. Dark lashes flutter open and the disgruntled teen groans, squeezing his eyes shut, Eita buries himself further under the dense heat of his bed covers. He is just beginning to drift back to la la land when a sharp beeping shatters the calm atmosphere of the morning. With a yelp, Eita throws the covers back and scans quickly around the room. His hair sticks up in knotted tufts and dark bags cling desperately to the underside of his eyes. Eita slowly slides out of bed, wide, wild eyes search the room for the source of the noise eventually landing on the offensive object. An analogue wrist watch hangs off Eita's jewellery stand, necklaces of various designs and metals are tangled up around the straps- tying it in place. He makes his way across the room and begins to pry the watch away from its restraints. With and angry huff he presses the button on the side, silencing the alarm and returning the morning to it's previous calm. The black leather of the straps contrasts elegantly with the shining gold of the case and milky white of Eita's skin. He frowns, this most definitely wasn't his.

**\--***--**  
Satori is late. Very, very late. His usual morning alarm did not go off. In fact it had completely disappeared. Replaced instead with a simple silver chain necklace and bone pendant. The piece of jewellery was albeit very pretty. However, it did not wake him up in time for club activities so the beauty was thus dulled. Without a second thought Satori had simply stuffed the necklace into his gym pants, grabbed the rest of his belongings and made a prompt beeline out the house and down the road towards school, stopping only to pick up a breakfast bar from the corner store. His hair, which was usually styled to the point of defying gravity, hung down in messy spikes across his forehead. Doing his best to blow his fringe out of his eyes, he failed to see the smaller boy making his way across his path. Resulting in both of them becoming a tangled mess of limbs and baggage on the ground.

**\--***--**  
Semi Eita, who had fallen back asleep after the alarm fiasco- and ended up late for morning practice as a result- was rushing down the street. Neglecting to look where he was going, he crashes straight into another person.  
_'Typical. Just typical.'_ Eita thinks as he lands face first on the pavement, his bag a foot or so away from him, contents splayed out on the ground. Collecting himself, he crawls up onto his hands and knees, brushing dirt off his t-shirt and sweatpants. There's grunting and a few choice words to his right as the other victim pushes themselves off the ground. Eita stands up and offers his hand to the other. Long limbs, slightly lighter in skin tone than his, reach up and take his hand; muscles strain as the two right themselves. Eita looks up- much to is annoyance they are in fact taller than him- and comes face to face with familiar, beady maroon eyes and crimson hair. Tendou Satori stands a head taller than Eita and looks just as confused and shocked as Eita feels.

“I am so sorry! I didn't see you! My hair got in my eyes and I couldn't see anything and I'm just really sorry!” Satori begins to panic. First he had lost his favourite watch, been late for morning practice as a result and now, the boy he has been pining after for the past year and a half was just knocked over because of his own negligence. He bends down to start picking up their belongings and hands Eita back his bag- the contents now safely back inside. Satori's cheeks colour with embarrassment and he averts his gaze from the confused frown etched across Eita's forehead. Eita takes his bag back and hangs it off his left shoulder.

He clears his throat, “I-It's ok.” He manages to mumble out, but his words get drowned out by the insistent babbling of the redhead before him. 

Rolling his eyes to heaven, Eita grabs the hands that had begun to gesticulate through the air as Satori became more and more agitated. The taller males mouth clicks shut as he stares at the watch wrapped around the wrist attached to the hand that now firmly held his own. Eita was saying something again but it was drowned out. Satori yelps suddenly, making Eita jump and let go, only for his hand to be pulled back immediately. Satori scrunches his brow and glares at the offending object around Eita's slim wrist. Eita stares wide eyed at the stunned boy before him. 

He shakes his hand and hesitantly asks, “I-Is it yours?” 

Satori snaps back to reality* and vigorously shakes his head, promptly shoving Eita's arm back at him.

“I. Uh no. It's-” He clears his throat, cheeks heating up, “It's not. Sorry.” He mumbles and turns quickly around and continues on his way. Eita follows his movements with his eyebrows raised before following slowly behind him.

Satori hurries down the street, his face in his hands, and tries desperately to stop the colour flooding his face. This was like one of those cheesy light novels he reads in his spare time. He vehemently refuses to believe it. But the evidence is so clear. Semi Eita is his soulmate.

“What the fuck?” He whispers to himself as he enters the school grounds.

**\--***--**  
It's not common but not a an entirely rare commodity that some people have soulmates. There are many different types of connections between a pair. From drawings and words on skin, to shared dreams and nightmares. The swapping between ones possessions is just one of the more annoying ones. You lose that object for an entire month before it is returned and swapped out for another. This continues until you find your soulmate and accept them for what they are. 

Satori's parents could hear each others thoughts well before they met. They thought it was hilarious and hit it off the second they met face to face. Up until now he didn't think he'd ever have a soulmate. Too many people didn't like him. He almost began to wish that he never would so that they wouldn't have to put up with him either. Once he voiced this thought to his mother and she promptly told him to 'stop being ridiculous' and that anyone would be lucky to have him. Soulmates are supposed to love each other unconditionally. The romanticised concepts of soulmates tend to deter from the fact that even though you are bonded to one person they won't always accept you; Satori's aunt was a clear indication of this, her soulmate was a callous woman who constantly treated his aunt like a stain on society. Eventually the hopeless disdain killed her and the woman left with a huff. 

Needless to say the thought of having a soulmate both terrifies and excites him. Why did it have to be Eita though? Of all the people. Don't get him wrong, Satori is overjoyed that Semi Eita, team mother, gorgeous, kind and tentative, is his soulmate. But the thought of possibly being rejected by all that hurts on a very emotional level. Can he handle that? Why him? What does he do now?

 

Run away. Becomes his answer for the next 6 hours. During lunch break Ushijima comes to “collect” him to sit in their usual place with Reon and... Eita. Satori's stomach clenches and he makes up some excuse about a meeting with some random teacher and promptly flees out of the classroom and down the hallway heading the complete opposite way from everyone.

During afternoon practice he stays away from Eita and practices his blocking with Kawanishi.

**\--***--**  
Eita is confused... Very confused. Despite Satori being a generally strange person, his behaviour that morning was abnormal; even for him. Satori is usually an outspoken confident person so for him to become flustered like that was just... plain weird. Eita follows Satori's movements during practice. He's stiff and misses so many blocks. It's clear something is bothering him. Eita wants to go over and ask but, would that be too weird? He decides that yes, it would be. Satori and he don't really talk that often. He would consider them acquaintances and friends through other friends but not personal friends. It would be out of place and deemed odd if Eita showed sudden concern for Satori so he lets the matter drop and returns to practice. Occasionally hearing yelps as Satori continues to be hit in various parts of his body. 

It's after practice that Eita notices the necklace. Post practice when everyone was showering and changing, Eita is just pulling the last item of clothing on when Satori walks out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs. After not so subtly raking his eyes over Satori's lean but toned frame he swiftly turns away, face burning with shame and embarrassment. There's a soft clinking noise as Satori bends down to reach for his clothing and Eita's attention is unwillingly pulled back to him. That's when he sees it. Eita drops his bag and stares at the pale décolleté of his team mate. It's right there! Hanging off his bloody neck! Nobody notices Eita's break from reality except for Reon who shakes his arm. 

“Earth to Major Eita! Come in Major Eita!” He chuckles in broken English. 

Eita shakes his head and turns to Reon. 

“You were staring again.” Reon deadpans.

“Reon. Am I dead?”

Reon blinks and begins laughing. “What?! No?”

Eita sighs, “Then I'm going to die.” 

Reon frowns in amusement. “I'm sure you'll be fine. What happened?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Eita asks instead of answering the question.

“Well I mean, yeah?” Reon raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Eita hums, picks up his bag, grabs Reon's arm and walks them both out of the club room.

“Have you noticed my new wrist watch?” Eita brings his arm up and waves it at his taller companion. 

The brunette frowns, “It's nice but not really your style...”

Eita nods, “Exactly. Because it's not mine.”

Gears whir and click into place inside Reon's head. “Dude! You have a soulmate?! That's so fucking cool! Who is it? Do you know?!”

Eita flushes under the bombardment of questions, “Y-Yeah. I do. And I think I know who it is...”

Reon playfully punches him in the arm, “Nice! Who?”

“Te-,” Eita coughs into his hand and he glances down at his feet, “Tendou...” 

Reon blanches. “Wait? Like actually? That's perfect.”

Semi frowns and looks up him, “What? How?”

Reon winks, “Because maybe now you'll stop mooning over him and actually talk to him properly?”

Eita flushes deeper and squawks indignantly, batting Reon's arm. “Sh-Shut up! I do not moon!”

Reon grins, “Don't worry. Big brother Ōhira is here to help.” He reaches down to ruffle Eita's hair.

Eita bats his hand away, “You're not even a month older than me!”

“Unimportant. I have a plan and you're going to follow it. Text Wakatoshi, we'll need him as well. Meet at my house later on.”

Semi frowns but does as instructed. 

**From: Semi Eita**  
**To: Me**  
**Subject: Idk**

**Reon's cooking up some dubious plan. You in?**

**From: Ushijima-san**  
**To: Semi:**  
**Subject: RE: Idk**

**Sounds interesting. Count me in.**

**\--***--**  
After a completely exhausting day full of avoiding Eita at every turn, Satori had thrown himself on his bed the second he got home and 2 hours later is still groaning into his bed sheets. A ping from his phone interrupts his existential anguish and he emerges from the cave of pillows he has created for himself. A lanky arm reaches across the space between his bed and desk to grab the item before retreating back into the dark. The light from the screen throws abnormal shadows across Satori's face as he squints at the screen. 

 

**From: Re- Re- Reon**  
**To: Tendank**  
**Subject: Sup.**

**Hey, you free tonight?**

Satori frowns. 

**To: Re- Re- Reon**  
**From:Tendick**  
**Subject: RE:Sup.**

**Yes, why?**

**From: Re- Re- Reon**  
**To: Tendank**  
**Subject: RE: Sup.**

**I rented out another movie, wanna come hang out with Eita, Wakatoshi and Me?**

Satori's heart does not jump at Eita's name. Not at all. No siree. After sending back a quick 'Kay', he changes out of his uniform and heads out. Luckily, Reon only lives down the street from Satori. 

 

**\--***--**  
Eita frowns at his reflection. He tugs at his shirt anxiously and bites his lip. 

“What are you doing?” Ushijima's deep voice comes from behind him. 

Eita's face colours rapidly as he whips around and to see Reon and Ushijima standing in the doorway of Reon's room. He had originally come up to grab his phone but got distracted when he caught his reflection in the floor length mirror sitting in the corner of the room. 

“Uh... Nothing?” 

Reon sighs with a smirk. “Nothing huh? Not checking yourself out in the mirror? Who you trying to impress Eita?” He says Eita's name with a lilt and winks for emphasis.

Eita straightens up and moves away from the mirror, his face burning fiercely. “No one. Absolutely no one. At all. Not a soul.”

Reon laughs, even Ushijima can't suppress an amused smile. “You're literally the worst liar in existence.”

“I am not!” Eita squawks indignantly. 

Ushijima walks over and pats his head, “Tendou-san appears to be running late.”

Eita looks away, “Ok. And why should I care?”

Reon groans, “God, you are so transparent.”

Ushijima nods his head in agreement. “It's true.” 

Eita sighs, his whole body drooping with despair. “Do you think he knows?”

“Tendou? No way man. He's denser than you are.” Reon claps him on the shoulder.

“That is also true.” Ushijima nods again. 

“Hey!” Eita exclaims. 

Suddenly loud pounding echos throughout the house from the front door and the three of them make their way towards the cacophony. Reon swiftly opens the door and is promptly punched in the face by a flustered Tendou. 

He groans and recoils, waving the new guest in. Tendou flushes in embarrassment and shoves his hands down out as he hurries past the entrance. Eita and Ushijima watch with vague amusement. This isn't the first time it's happened and obviously won't be the last. 

“I'm sorry!” 

'He's apologising an awful lot today,' Eita notes. 

Reon pats Satori's shoulders and ushers them all back into the house. Tendou follows Ushijima to the couch in the living room and flops across the pillows splayed across it. Ushijima kicks him out of the way and sits on the opposite end. Eita follows Reon into the kitchen to grab snacks. When they come back out, Satori is using his foot to prod at Ushijima.

“Come ooonnnn Wakatoshi-Kun.” Ushijima grabs Satori's foot and shoves him off the couch. Eita walks around the furniture to place the food on the coffee table and take Satori's previous resting place. Satori begins to prod at Eita's legs instead. 

Eita raises an unamused eyebrow down at him, “What is it Tendou?” 

Tendou bugs his eyes and pushes out his bottom lip in a pout. “Can you help me up please?”

Eita sighs and leans down as Satori grins and reaches up. There's a sudden pressure at Eita's back and he's pushed forcefully off the couch and tumbles down on top of Satori.

Eita all but screeches as he's pushed bodily off the couch. Satori's eyes widen and he opens his arm to catch the falling boy. Eita lands heavily on top of Satori the air is forced out of their lungs in a stuttered _'oof'._

_\--*minutes prior*--_

“Wakatoshi-kun.” Satori smiles slightly as he sits beside his stoic friend. 

Ushijima hums in acknowledgement and shuffles so that he's facing Satori. He knows the tone in his friends voice, Satori wants to talk seriously, and as one of his closest friends he has an obligation to listen and assist. Satori takes a deep breath, blinks once and bites his lip. 

“Doyoubelieveinsoulmates?” He forces out as he releases his breath.

Ushijima blinks and raises an eyebrow, taking a minute to decipher that, “Given the writing up my forearm, it's difficult for me to not. So I suppose, I do in fact happen to believe in them, yes.”

Satori sighs, of course he does. That was a stupid question. “Ok... But if you found out who your soulmate was, would you tell them?”

“Yes.” Just one simple word sent Satori's heart racing. Ushijima's bluntness was both reassuring and brutal. 

With a deep sigh, Satori throws himself into Ushijima lap. “Help me please!” He drags the syllables of each word. “I don't know how to tell them.”

Ushijima raises an eyebrow at that. “You know who your soulmate is then?” 

Satori stops his whining and sits up abruptly. “I- well- I- Yes...”

Ushijima hums and frowns thoughtfully, “It wouldn't happen to be Eita-kun would it?” 

Satori just about falls off the couch at that; he puts his hands behind himself for balance. His face explodes with colour and he looks down at his lap.

“I'm right aren't I?” 

Satori just nods.

Ushijima places a hand on Satori's shoulder. “Do you still want my help?”

Satori looks up at that, eyes wide, “Yes please!”

Ushijima eye's him critically, “Ok. On one condition.”

Satori furiously nods his head, “Yes anything.”

Ushijima's eyes flash, “You have to practice late with me for the next 2 weeks.” 

Satori groans and hangs his head, but flashes a thumbs up. Ushijima smirks and nods once. “Then I will help you.”

“Thank you!” Satori falls back onto the couch, “Can you turn the TV on please?”

“No.”

“What why?”

“I don't want to.”

“Oh, come ooonnnn Wakatoshi-Kun.” Satori stretches his leg out.

**\--***--**

Eita's face is buried in the fabric of Satori's jumper as he's cradled against a warm chest. The erratic thumping of Satori's heartbeat pumps through his ears. Satori loosens his grip and Eita sits up, his legs straddling each side of Satori's waist, arms pressed down around the red hair splayed across the floor. Heat immediately rushes to both of their faces when they realise the extremely compromising position they've wound up in. Eita's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, words failing him. Satori is no better as he is frozen like a deer in headlights, forced to stare up at the equally flustered boy. Yelping, Eita throws himself off Satori and crawls away. Satori stays laying, now staring at the blank ceiling. 

 

“S-s-Sorry!” Eita exclaims as he brings his hands up to cover his burning face.  
The sound of his voice snaps Satori out of his paralysis and he sits up. He shuffles quickly to Eita's side and grabs his hands away from his face.

“It's ok!” Satori glances at Ushijima's stoic mask- the underlying glint of smugness shining through olive eyes. He brings his gaze back to Eita who looks like he's about to have an aneurysm of some sorts. It's then that he realises how close he's brought their faces together. Satori leans back quickly and lets go of Eita's hands. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck. I made it awkward again!'_

Reon chooses this moment to intervene. With a smirk he sits down next to Ushijima and opens the DVD menu, “If you two are quite alright we'd like to get on with the actual movie part of the evening, thanks.”

Clearing his throat Eita drags himself up onto the chair, occupying Reon's other side. Given that all the chair space is now taken, Satori nestles up against the face of the couch and pulls the floor cushions into a makeshift nest. 

**\--***--**  
The movie is just over halfway done when Reon and Ushijima fall asleep. Satori's completely riveted in the movie and doesn't notice Eita slide slowly down off the couch and make his way into the nest. He does however notice when Eita cosies up against his side. Satori stiffens and peels his eyes away from the screen to stare down at Eita. He relaxes slightly when nothing else happens and turns his attention back to the screen. 

Turns out he relaxes too soon as 5 minutes later Eita nuzzles his head against Satori's shoulder and sleepily murmurs, “Do you like my necklace?”

Satori's eyes widen and he stiffens immediately. Eita groans quietly as his new pillow hardens and becomes uncomfortable. He shuffles and looks up at Satori who is now staring down back down at him, his mouth agape. Eita frowns and reaches up to push his mouth shut. This seems to bring Satori back as he takes a sharp in take of breath and leans down slightly. 

“You. You're not mad?” His whisper brushes gently against Eita's cheeks, causing his eyes to flutter. 

Eita frowns and raises one eyebrow, “Why on earth would I be mad?” He whispers back, equally as soft.

Satori's sighs and closes his eyes. “Because it's me? And I'm weird? And a freak. A monster?”

Eita raises himself so that he is above Satori and kneeling beside him. His hands come down to cradle milky cheeks and raise Satori's face to peer up at him. Satori opens his eyes to an exasperated but fond look. “You idiot. I'm not mad _because_ it's you. I could never be mad about that. Yes you're weird. And albeit a bit of a freak. But you're no monster. You're just you and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.” Eita sighs and sucks in a deep breath, “I like you Tendou. I have for a while and this just proves that we have a chance.”

Satori's eyes widen in disbelief and he takes in a sharp breath. “Y-You. What?”  
_'Eloquent Satori well done.'_

Eita leans down to press their foreheads together. “I like you.”

Simple words. Straight forward. Words that send Satori's mind reeling and his heart racing. Blood rushing past his ears as he tries to compute what the fuck is going on. Satori's face suddenly breaks out into a grin. He chuckles, “You do? You really like me?!” he gleefully exclaims. 

Eita shushes him gently and smiles softly. “Yes.” He whispers. “I really, really do.” 

Tears form in Satori's eyes and he pulls Eita back down and against his chest. He lets out small shaky laughs as he buries his face into monochrome hair. Eita shifts his head up and bumps his nose against Satori's chin. He's also grinning as he buries his face into the crook of the redheads neck. Satori brings his hand up to pet at Eita's head. “I really like you too. I have for years. Probably since the first time I met you.” he recounts quietly. 

Eita grins wider and pushes them both down to lay on the ground, cushioned by the pillows. He cuddles in closer to Satori and wraps his arms around him. Satori responds in kind and they fall asleep in each others embrace. 

**\--*Remember when Ushijima said Tendou owed him? Lmao mini epilogue time*--**

Satori watches Ushijima talk to coach Washijō wearily and slowly grabs Eita's hand. He begins to quickly lead him out of the gym when Ushijima steps up behind him and turns him around back towards the court. Satori yells and tries to escape but Ushijima isn't one of the top aces for no reason. Eita is regrettably pulled along as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos and commentd are really appreciated!! ❤️
> 
> (For those who have read my other stories, I just love making characters cuddle and fall asleep together ok? Don't judge me XD )


End file.
